


Le plus beau des cadeaux

by MissAmande



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Faramir reçoit une surprise pour son mariage avec Eowyn qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Galadriel | Artanis, Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Le plus beau des cadeaux

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ce petit texte sur un défi couple lancé qui était d'écrire un Galadriel/Boromir. J'espère que ça vous plaira et à bientôt pour d'autres histoires sur la Terre du Milieu.

Le jour de son mariage, tout était parfait, sa femme était radieuse et ils s’aimaient d’un amour profond. Ses amis, ses soldats, son oncle, son roi, tous étaient présents pour ce jour important. Mais il manquait des gens qui lui étaient chers. Sa mère morte lorsqu’il n’avait que cinq ans, emportée par une lourde tristesse qui l’avait affaiblie. Son père bien que leur relation n’ait jamais été au beau fixe, devenu fou sous la pression de la guerre qui s’était donné la mort sur le bûcher qui avait failli prendre avec lui Faramir. Mais la personne qui manquait le plus était Boromir, son grand frère, décédé en héro, percé de plusieurs flèches en tentant de sauver Merry et Pippin. Son absence pesait lourdement sur le cœur du prince. Il aurait dû être là avec lui, lui flaquant de grandes claques dans le dos, riant et félicitant son petit frère pour avoir épousé une si charmante dame. Mais hélas, il n’était point là. Sentant sa mélancolie, la main d’Eowyn vint serrer la sienne sous la table d’honneur où ils étaient à présent installés.

\- _Je suis sûre qu’il aurait été heureux pour nous._ Lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille.

Faramir déposa un baiser sur sa joue, remerciant tous les dieux pour ce cadeau. Sa femme était extraordinaire, sauvage et douce à la fois, forte et tendre, ils se comprenaient si bien, ils n’avaient quelques fois aucunement besoin de parler pour savoir ce que ressentait l’autre, comme à cet instant.

Alors que le roi Aragorn allait porter un toast en l’honneur du prince et la princesse, quelqu’un dans l’assemblée le devança.

\- _J’aimerai dire quelques mots._ Déclara une voix qui figea Faramir et Elessar sur leur chaise. _Pour mon petit frère._

_\- Non c’est impossible…_

_\- Je viens seulement d’arriver de Lothl_ _órien et malheureusement je n’ai pas pu assister à la cérémonie._

_\- Boromir…_

Devant l’étonnement de tous, le capitaine Faramir se leva et lentement sans quitter du regard son frère revenu des morts, il s’avança vers lui, les jambes flageolantes et les mains tremblantes.

\- _Mon petit frère a toujours été le plus sage de nous deux, le plus instruit. J’ai veillé sur lui pendant toute son enfance, je lui ai appris à se battre à l’épée, à monter à cheval, à nager mais ses dons d’archers je le crains ne viennent pas de moi._ Continua Boromir en riant. _Je me souviens d’un adolescent gringalet, le nez toujours plongé dans un livre, entouré d’animaux qui venaient écouter sa voix, toujours fourré avec Gandalf, demandant un peu plus de savoir chaque jour, apprenant l’elfique et manquant ses repas, perdu qu’il était dans la bibliothèque. Regarde-toi aujourd’hui petit frère, tu es un homme marié et un prince. Je suis si fier de toi, Faramir…_

Se faisant face les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, l’un n’osant pas détourner les yeux de peur de voir cet être cher disparaître, l’autre attendant une réaction. Faramir leva une main hésitante vers le visage son frère et ses doigts s’arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de sa joue, n’osant pas toucher cet homme qu’il avait cru avoir perdu à jamais. Et si tout cela n’était qu’un rêve, une apparition ?

\- _Est-ce… est-ce réel ? Es-tu vraiment là ?_

_\- Je suis là, petit frère._

_\- Tu étais mort…_

_\- On m’a sauvé._

N’y tenant plus, Faramir enveloppa Boromir dans une ferme étreinte, s’accrochant désespérément à sa tunique, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues et inondant le col du plus âgé.

\- _Tu es vivant… Comment…_

 _\- Plus tard petit frère, aujourd’hui est ton jour._ Dit Boromir en se détachant du prince. _Et si tu me présentais ta charmante épouse ?_

Faramir lui lança un grand sourire larmoyant et il lui saisit le bras, l’entrainant vers la table d’honneur où Aragorn et Eowyn attendaient.

 _\- Boromir… Je vous pensais mort…_ Murmura Elessar.

\- _Je dois ma vie une elfe d’une grande beauté._ Confia le Gondorien, les yeux brillants.

\- _Qui donc ?_

_\- Cela serait moi._

\- _Dame Galadriel…_ Souffla le roi. _C’est un honneur de vous revoir._

Une elfe d’une beauté époustouflante se tenait à présent aux côtés du capitaine Boromir, ses longs cheveux blonds brillaient sous la douce lumière des chandelles et sa robe blanche étincelait de mille feux. Son doux visage irradiait la bienveillance et la bonté et le cœur de Faramir manqua un battement. Que faisait cette magnifique créature à son mariage ? Sûrement il y avait plus important ailleurs ?

\- _Ah voilà ma sauveuse._ Dit Boromir en souriant tendrement.

L’émoi de Faramir s’envola devant l’air attendri du guerrier et un petit rictus amusé vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Ainsi donc son frère avait trouvé une femme pour combler sa vie.

 _\- Pas que ta sauveuse si j’en crois ce sourire._ Nargua le plus jeune frère, faisant glousser Eowyn dans sa main. _Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te présenter ma ravissante sauveuse. Dame Eowyn du Rohan._

 _\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dame Eowyn._ Salua Boromir en embrassant la paume de la mariée.

\- _N’écoutez pas Faramir, il exagère toujours pour les présentations._ Rétorqua la jeune femme en bousculant gentiment son époux. _Le plaisir est partagé. Faramir m’a tellement parlé de vous._

Le petit groupe s’assit sous les regards curieux de l’assemblée mais ils n’en avaient que faire. Beaucoup de questions restaient pour l’instant sans réponse mais cela devrait attendre. Faramir venait de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux, son frère revenu des morts accompagné de sa promise était plus qu’il n’aurait jamais pu espérer. Si Galadriel avait sauvé Boromir alors il la remercierait chaque jour. Jetant un coup d’œil au couple, le jeune marié sentit l’amour que l’un ressentait pour l’autre, ils partageaient un lien si fort que Faramir se demanda un instant s’ils n’étaient pas des âmes-sœurs. En discutant avec l’elfe il apprit que Celeborn, son ancien époux qu’elle avait aimé de toute son âme, s’en était allé sur les Terres Immortelles avec leur peuple et lui donnait sa bénédiction pour continuer sa longue vie en compagnie de Boromir.

\- _Je ne serais pas ici sans elle…_ Avoua l’homme. _Et je remercie le ciel chaque jour de m’avoir offert une chance de connaître cette dame et de pouvoir recevoir son affection._

L’amour pouvait sauver bien des vies, pensa le prince en contemplant les êtres chers qui l’entouraient, le cœur léger pour la première depuis de longues années.


End file.
